La Lionne et Le Serpent
by Hermy76
Summary: Cette fiction se passe lors de la dernière année à Poudlard d'Harry Ron Hermione Drago et les autres. Hermione et Drago se retrouvent tous deux Préfets en Chef et vont devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble durant toute une année.. Ils devront partager le même appartement .. Cette année s'annoncera pleine de rebondissements


_**La Lionne et le Serpent**_

**codes de la fiction : *..* action des personnages/ pensées des personnages**

** (…) ellipse d'un dialogue ou d'un moment **

** () commentaires de l'auteur**

**Personnages : Gryffondor: Hermione Harry Ginny Lavande**

** Serpentard: Drago Blaise Pansy **

**+ autres personnages à venir **

**Il faut savoir que dans cette fiction la guerre n'a pas encore éclatée seulement Hermione pour protéger ses parents a modifié leurs souvenirs, ils ne se souviennent plus qu'ils ont une fille et vivent désormais en Australie. Quand à Dumbledore normalement mort à la fin de la sixième année du Trio d'or (Hermione Harry et Ronald) à Poudlard est encore des nôtres. C'est une fiction centrée sur le couple Drago/Hermione les autres personnages sont secondaires.**

_**Prologue**_

**C'était une journée comme les autres enfin pas tout à fait .. C'était le 1er septembre le jour de la rentrée pour tous les jeunes de 11 à 17 ans du monde sorcier.**

**Une jeune et jolie brunette nommée Miss Granger de son prénom Hermione attendait ses deux meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley un rouquin trait commun de tous les Weasley et nul autre qu'Harry Potter le survivant sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ . Ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express impatients et excités à l'idée de revoir enfin leur deuxième maison : Poudlard**

**Hermione Granger était extrêmement surexcitée à l'idée de découvrir qui pourrait bien être son homologue masculin durant cette dernière année d'étude qui s'annoncerait mouvementée pour nos deux Préfets en Chef..**

_**Chapitre I: Une surprise de taille**_

**Hermione se dirigeait vers le premier compartiment du Poudlard Express à la demande du professeur McGonagall .**

**Elle entra dans le compartiment suivie de Minerva McGonagall et s'arrêta soudain en voyant qui lui faisait face: une tête blonde avec des reflets caramels et des yeux magnifiques bleu gris acier . Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :**

**« -Malefoy ! Que fais tu ici ? **

**-Granger .. Quel plaisir de te revoir.**

**-Le plaisir est partagé .. » ironisa-t-elle**

**« -Je suppose que vous savez tous les deux pourquoi vous êtes ici je vais donc passer directement à ce que j'attends de vous cette année (…) »**

**Le Professeur McGonagall entama son discours pendant une bonne demi heure durant laquelle Drago et Hermione se défiaient du regard aucun des deux ne voulant perdre ce duel.**

**« -Quand à votre nomination cela est basé sur une idée du Professeur Dumbledore qui souhaite l'harmonie et la paix entre toutes les maisons particulièrement Gryffondor et Serpentard. Cette décision n'est donc pas discutable ! » termina-t-elle sur un ton sec et sans appel.**

**Le Professeur sortit du compartiment et Hermione regarda Drago avec dédain, qui celui-ci ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Elle se décida à sortir un de ses livres préférés et commença sa lecture, Drago ne pût s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard et se rendit compte à quel point elle était belle quand elle était concentrée son nez retroussé et ses sourcils froncés légèrement lui donnait un air très mignon.. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu cette pensée envers sa meilleure ennemie qu'il haïssait par dessus tout seulement voilà Hermione Granger représentait pur Drago Malefoy un mystère qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il éclaircisse ! Il se dit que cette année en compagnie d'Hermione serait pleine d'amusements et de surprises car il avait la ferme intention de la faire tomber sous son charme de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui.****Il sourit à cette pensée machiavélique.. **

**Drago perdu dans ses pensées ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hermione le regardait avec insistance.**

**« -Malefoy ! »**

**Celui-ci sursauta ramené brutalement à la réalité par la jeune Lionne.**

**« -Quoi Granger ? » soupira-t-il **

**«-Comme l'a dit le Professeur McGonagall le choix des préfets n'est pas discutable et on doit organiser les rondes des préfets dès ce soir donc on se retrouve dans notre salle commune » termina-t-elle sur un ton dur.**

**Drago opina de la tête distraitement.**

**Hermione hésitait :**

**« -Hum Malefoy tu pourrai sortir s'il te plait ?**

**-Et pourquoi je te prie ? **

**-Parce que je dois me changer...**

**-Hé bien fait je ne bougerai pas Granger. *sourire narquois* **

**Hermione poussa un cri de rage alla chercher ses vêtements dans sa valise.**

**« -Pourrais tu au moins te retourner ?!**

** -Oui. » éructa-t-il et il s'éxecuta non sans jeter un coup d'oeil lorsque la Lionne se déshabilla , il se mordit la lèvre et sentit son jean devenir un peu trop serré. Il se retourna définitivement.**

**« -Granger *sourire affable* pourrais tu te tourner à ton tour s'il te plaît ?**

** -Heu oui .. » et elle s'exécuta mais voyant les contours du château se dessiner elle se retourna et eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir un Apollon ..Elle en lâcha sa baguette..**

**« -Malefoy .. *souffle coupé***

** -*sourire suffisant* Oui Granger ?*voix suave***

** -*déglutit* tu es magnifique .. » lâcha-t-elle en rougissant se cachant aussitôt.**

** - *murmure* toi aussi ..Surtout quand tu rougis .. »**

**Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes et Hermione se décida à couper ce lourd silence.**

**« -On arrive, on doit aller guider les premières années.**

** -Ouais .. *soupir* »**

**Hermione et Drago quittèrent leur compartiment et sortirent du train.**


End file.
